From a viewpoint of environment protection, the gas turbine combustor is required for a further reduction of the NOx emission. As a measure for reduction of the NOx emission of the gas turbine combustor, a premixing combustor may be cited, though in this case, a flashback is worried that is a phenomenon in which a flame may enter the premixing combustor and damages the combustor.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-148734 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a gas turbine combustor which is configured with plural fuel nozzles for feeding fuel to a combustion chamber and many air holes for feeding air that are positioned on the downstream side of the fuel nozzles and the injection holes of the fuel nozzles and the air holes are arranged coaxially.